Undercovered Agent Uncovered
by Tipicosi
Summary: Naruto is an undercover agent in Russia working for the US but what happens when his best friend doublecrosses him and he is caught in a very troublesome conflict. Naruto AU Updated very irregularly! But not on hiatus!


**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm Tipicosi and I'm very very new to the realm of fanfiction. Please don't judge me too harshly cuz this is my first story. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Mild Cursing/Swearing.**

* * *

It had started out as a normal day... what went wrong?

Thought nineteen year old Naruto. The blond was pressed up against a hard dirt floor and he could feel a trickle of blood coming out the corner of his mouth. He had been in this prison for more than six hours now and he still had no idea where he was, well, not no idea, he knew he was in Russia somewhere within a hundred mile radius of the capital city Moscow. It was Sasuke, that damn bastard Sasuke! Less than ten hours ago, Naruto would have considered that man his friend, even one of his best friends, but that was ten hours ago...

Naruto had been working for the US spy network for three years, and all those three years he had been assigned to operation AWSA. Naruto had no idea what AWSA stood for, but he knew it involved the threat, and growing proof, that the Russians were developing a new, and very dangerous biological weapon. First, Naruto had been an organizer for a data analyzer, then an analyzer himself, and finally, an honest to goodness field agent. It was the first day of field work that things started to go wrong...

Naruto was brought back to the present by a rough kick in the side and a gruff voice saying "Get up, boy!" Naruto obliged, although it was hard with the chains around his ankles and wrists. _It's amazing, thought the blond, that Russia is the second most advanced country in the world, science wise, but they still use chains to hold their most important prisoners in old fashioned, dirt floored jail cells. If I were in America, they would have me suspended in a bubble below the ocean with electrical restraints, and meals brought twice a day by five heavily armed guards._ "Walk boy," commanded the guard. Naruto tried, but he stumbled and received a hard cuff to the side of the face, "Important spy my foot," chuckled the guard, "You can't even walk!" All of the angry blond wanted to lash out at the guard, _restraint_, he thought to himself, instead, he calmly asked the guard,

"Where are you taking me?"

"You boy, are going to see the president of Russia himself!"

The guard led, or mostly dragged now thoroughly pissed off, and rather beat up blond prisoner through the dark maze of the prison, up steps, down steps, and finally outside to the waiting car. "Get in, boy," the guard said, and Naruto did, somewhat unwillingly. Then, not much to his surprise, the guard slipped in besides him and jabbed a small, compact pistol into Naruto's temple "This is loaded boy, so don't try any tricks," grunted the guard, and then to the driver, "Drive." The car ride to the capitol building was silent, there wasn't much for Naruto to say with a loaded gun pressed to his head. When the car got to the capitol building, the guard dragged him roughly out of the car and up the steps. As the main door swung open, Naruto gasped, he knew Sasuke had betrayed him, but he wasn't ready for what he saw.

Sasuke was siting at the head of a huge, oval table, he still wore the same tattered blue jeans, and the same tight fitting camouflage t-shirt that showed of his perfectly formed six pack, but there was something different about him, his serious jet black eyes were cold, and he held himself with the manner of someone in charge. _Which he is! _The surprised blond realized with a start, _Sasuke is the president of Russia!_ "My dear friend," began the heavly muscled, dark haired boy with dreadlocks, in a way that sounded so unlike him that Naruto almost cried,

"Former friend, you mean," Naruto corrected him icily. At these words, Naruto saw a flash of hurt in Sasuke's cold, black eyes, but it was only a flash before Sasuke's poker face took over again.

"Ah yes, that incident was, unfortunate, to say the least," mumbled Sasuke, "I could have used you..."

"Could have used me!?" Naruto cried out, "Sasuke, what have you become?!" Naruto saw a look of regret flash across Sasuke's face, but before he could reply, the door behind the blond burst open, and something hit Naruto in the head from behind, hard.

The last thing Naruto remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was someone yelling, "It's the rebels, run!" Naruto was unconscious, but there were memories, memories of Sasuke and he talking like boy-hood friends on their way to their stake out post, of two Russian soldiers finding there hiding place, of himself saying, "Two against two, we're even," and then Sasuke saying, as he drew his gun and pointed not at the Russians, but at Naruto,

"Actually blonde, your kind of out numbered."

Naruto woke with a start, he was sweating like crazy, and he was shaking. "Where am I?" the groggy prisoner mumbled and before he could say more, a huge hand was clamped down over his mouth and a gruff voice said,

"Shh, boy, keep it down! Do you want them to find us?"

"Want who to find us?" Naruto managed to mumble, the hand pressed down harder and the unknown speaker grunted,

"Shut up! The russkis of course!" _What the hell just happened to me?_ Thought Naruto, he silently reviewed the facts, _I was just seeing my former friend Sasuke, who turned out to be the president of Russia, when the door busted open and I heard some one shout, "It's the rebels, run!" thats the last thing I remember, so I must have been taken captive by the rebels... but why, and who are the rebels?_ The hand that was clamped over his mouth was pressing down so hard, that Naruto's teeth were beginning to cut into his lip, and he could taste the blood. "mumfft!" he grunted and the rebel whispered,

"OK, I'll take my hand off your mouth if you only talk in whispers... agreed?" Naruto nodded. As soon as the gigantic hand was off his mouth, he whispered,

"Who the heck are you?" there was a chuckle, a low, deep one, like far away thunder,

"We boy, are the Chechnyans!" We? We means there's more than one person in this place, wherever this place is. Naruto's next question was,

"Where are we?"

"We're in an old building on the outskirts of Russia," the rebel replied, "and in case your wondering... you can't see anything because your blind fold-" the rebel's sentence was cut short by a resounding BOOM! And the surprised rebel was even more surprised when half the roof caved in. When the rebel found his voice, he swore, "Damn the russkis have found us! Every one move out, and don't forget that prisoner, he's valuable, why else would they chase us all this way?"

The dusty, beat up blond was dragged roughly out side, where his blind fold was ripped of and, for the first time, he saw his surrounding. He, and a handful of rebels were outside an old, fire blackened building that was built on a raised patch of ground. Below him there was what looked like half, okay maybe one-fourth, or even a fifteenth, but no less than a fifteenth of the Russian army. Then, the big rebel that had been holding him said, "Let's knock him out again, then if he does get away he won't know the way home."

"Sounds good boss,"said a rebel near by. The last thing Naruto remembered thinking before the solder's fist slammed into the back of his head was _damn not again!_

* * *

So what do you people think? Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
